tomandjerryfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom And Jerry: Scene Version Films
Technicolor (1940-1954): *1940: Cheese and Cracker Mouse *1940: Ricochet Cat *1941: Little Tom *1941: 12 Days Of Christmas *1942: Haunted Hand *1942: Scaredy Cat *1942: Lil' House *1942: Adventures in Penguin-Sitting *1942: The Declaration of Independence in the United States Of Antarctica *1943: Butch's Big Break! *1943: Turkey Trot Tom *1943: The Cat and the Ball *1944: Tom's Dream *1944: Cattery Surgery *1944: Mouse Race *1944: No, Tom! *1945: Asthma Mouse *1945: Boo!ssy Cat *1945: Trouble with Brea *1945: The Tom Cat *1946: Brea Love *1946: No, Spike! *1947: Bellows War *1947: Cat's New Stop *1948: Bugs Bunny *1948: Love Cat *1948: ALARM! *1949: Bengals *1949: The Steak Dog *1950: Double Dare *1950: Tom's Trap-o-Matic *1951: Tom-Visible *1951: Jerry-Visible *1951: Remote-Controlled Cat *1952: Snapshot Cat *1952: The Noisy Silent Movie *1952: Cat of Prey *1953: The Cat Doctor *1954: Reminisce *1954: Tabby Schmabby *1954: The Mighty Castle: Cinemascope (1955-1957): *1955: Zane Fury *1955: 70's a Rockin' Tom *1955: Mighty Cat *1956: Counterfeit Cat! *1956: Sorry *1957: Double Trouble *1957: Spike's Birthday Advanced Technicolor (1958-1959): *1958: La Casa de Mucho! *1959: Hello, Little Duckling *1959: One Ducky Life *1959: Talky Tale Metrocolor (1960-1970): *1960: X-ACTO *1960: Heck *1960: Ugly *1960: Butterfly Tales *1960: Scream! *1960: I Dream of Meanie *1960: The Lonesome Spiderman *1961: Puss and a Baby *1961: Cat Nebula *1961: Martian Mice *1962: Cat Show Catastrophe *1962: Jungle Cat *1962: Spaced-Out Cat *1962: Prehisterics *1962: Beefcake Tom *1962: Freaky Tiki *1962: Phoneworld *1962: Impersonating *1963: Jerry's Fieldout *1963: Jerry, Can't You Even Swim? *1963: How the West was Won *1964: Tom Gets Lettered *1964: The Cat Corner *1964: Pet Pride *1964: Have a Very Jerry Christmas! *1965: The Samcat *1965: Merry Christmess, Tom and Jerry *1965: Catch That Cat *1965: Nibbles, The Mousing Waif *1965: Drunk From Too Much Tom *1965: Jerry and the Shopping Cart *1966: Croquet Cat *1966: Lego Tom *1967: Hunter Tom *1967: Moby Duck *1968: Ms. Rycki *1968: Night of the Living Mouse *1969: Wow, Tom really is ''a Savior!!! *1970: Office Stress * 1971 Jungle Mouse * 1972 Night Of The Living Cat * 1973 Jerry In Love * 1974 Have A Very Tom Christmas * 1975 Bat Cat * 1976 Bat Mouse Later CinemaScope Episodes (1977-1979): *1977: Man's Best Friend * 1978 Tuffy Love *1979: Terror on Halloween Night Later WB Episodes ( 1980 1990 ) 1980 Prehistoric Pals 1981 The Cat & The Mer mouse Returns 1982 Tom Pan & Tinker Jerry 1983 The Wizard Of Cat & Mouse 1984 Cast Away Tom 1985 Jerry's Mother 1986 Jerry Of The Apes 1987 Tom Of The Jungle 1988 Who Framed Tuffy Mouse 1989 No Cat & Mouse Is An Island 1990 Cat & Mouse Alone 1991 Jerry's Birthday 1992 Jerry Hood & His Merry Cat 1993 Crazy Mouse Trap 1994 The Cat King 1995 The Mouse Queen 1996 Jungle Love 1997 The Great Cat & Mouse Detectives 1998 Freaky Tuesday 1999 Tom & Jerry's Continental Crack Up WB Present (2004-2101): *2004: Tom Goes To Work *2007: A Tom and Jerry Christmas *2009: Tom and Jerry Tales: The Movie *2010: Gone With the Wind *2010: Death 2 Spike! *2020: Puss 'n Future *2100: End of the World *2101: Tom and Jerry: Pals to the End * 2202 The Tom & Jerry Show The Movie * 22010 Tom & Jerry Movie Cat & Mouse Of The Jungle Intro Shorts (1938-1940): *1938: Bend It Like Thomas *1938: Dino-Aches *1939: Dino-Sores (sequel to Dino-Aches!) *1939: Kitchen Doo-dee! *1939: To Whom you Mouse-Concern? *1940: Battering ''Rat!!! Category:Episodes